


Some Sun Has Got to Rise

by waltzmatildah



Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah





	Some Sun Has Got to Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacklemmon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jacklemmon).



He packs a bottle of Absolut and an old blanket. Takes her to the High Line. Slips his gloved fingers through hers as they climb the steps to the very top with a chorus of metallic chimes counting out the stammered beat of their steady ascent. Pretends with familiar fervour that he can’t still feel the padded thickness of bandage wrapped tightly around her wrist.

He pulls her close, drags her only semi-reluctantly into a wide grin he thinks she might just mean. The neon lights of New York City; a world away and at their fingertips all at once.


End file.
